1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a report method based on restricted positioning in a wireless communication system and an apparatus for supporting the same.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
A Minimization of Driving Tests (MDT) is that operators perform tests using UE instead of vehicles for coverage optimization purposes. Coverage varies depending on the location of a BS, the deployment of surrounding buildings, and environments used by users. Accordingly, an operator needs to periodically perform driving tests, and great expense and lots of resources are required. The MDT is that an operator measures coverage using UE.
An MDT may be divided into a logged MDT and an immediate MDT. In accordance with the logged MDT, UE performs MDT measurements, and then transfers logged measurements to a network at a specific time point. In accordance with the immediate MDT, UE performs MDT measurements, and then transfers logged measurements to a network when report conditions are satisfied. In the logged MDT, the logging of measured results may be limited to logging the measured results according to measurements performed in RRC idle mode. The logged measurements may be used in RRC connected mode in response to a command from a network. In accordance with the immediate MDT, UE may perform MDT measurements in RRC connected mode.
Assuming that the primary object of the MDT is coverage optimization, UE preferably reports information related to the location where measured results have been obtained along with the corresponding measured results. Accordingly, a network may configure the MDT for only UE capable of providing location information, and may perform a configuration so that corresponding measured results are reported.
If UE reports information about the location of unrestricted coverage although location information desired to be collected by a network is restricted to a specific time zone or a specific network area, the network receives excessively obtained location information, thereby increasing overhead. Furthermore, there may be a problem in that power is unnecessarily consumed because UE performs positioning in order to obtain location information having a low importance. Accordingly, there is a need for a report method based on restricted positioning, wherein location information is more efficiently collected and used in network operations.